


Dream catchers don't work on me

by Mystic_Skylar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Skylar/pseuds/Mystic_Skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're enjoying a walk through the woods when you meet a very strange monster. As time goes on, you learn she isn't as sweet as she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream catchers don't work on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is??? I just wanted to start developing this character sooo  
> Also fair warning, this is some pretty fucked up shit that Iresa's doing. If you're fainthearted I wouldn't recommend reading

You take a deep breath, inhaling the cold air around you. The scenery around you is a mixture of green and white, calming you. You were walking through the forest to clear your mind, and it seemed to be working. You hear a twig snap behind you and you whirl around, standing on guard. You scan the landscape, only to straighten up when you fined nothing. A puff of air comes from your mouth as you sigh and turn back around, only to be scared out of your skin when the oddest looking monster was standing in front of you. This monster was certainly something else. She was multiple different colors, purple, aquamarine, orange, yellow and many more. Her pink and red hair was being blown to one side despite the fact there was no wind. Her wings were extremely torn up, so you assume she can't fly. There were multiple holes in the bat wing and many chunks out of the bird wing. Her left leg looked like a lions, and it had chains stuck under the skin that were drawing a lot of blood from them. Her right leg looked like a dragon's and was wrapped in a thin, thorny vine. She had a grin on her face and her showing eye seemed to sparkle with interest. "Hi! You're a human, aren't cha?" You nod slowly, still recovering from your scare. "I'm Iresa. Please don't ask what type of monster I am, I don't know." she laughs, holding her gloved hand out for you to shake. You take her hand cautiously and shake it, smiling at her and you tell her your name. "Y/N huh? That's pretty!" she smiles, then her eye flies open and she looks startled for a moment. "Oh dear, I've got to go! Bye!" You stare as she turns and runs off, letting out another sigh. You tun and walk back to your house, saying hello to the skeleton brothers that you lived with. You walked up the stairs and flopped on your bed, exhausted after the day.

 

You open your eyes, only to see the smaller skeleton in front of you. He had a blank look on his face, his white pupils missing from his eyes. "It's a beautiful day outside...." You tilt your head in confusion, looking down at your hands to discover your clothes covered in blood and a knife in your hand. "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming." You look back up at him, starting to get scared. 'On days like this, kids like you..." he closed his eyes, then opened them again and the left was burning bright blue. "S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l" Your eyes widen as you're slammed into the ground, bones appearing from the floor and piercing you like you were a piece of paper. Your vision flashes red and you could swear you saw the monster from earlier, Iresa laughing maniacally before your eyes snapped open and you shot up in your bed with a gasp. "Y/N?" Your head snaps towards the voice, to see the skeleton brothers staring at you in concern. You smile tiredly, waving them off and saying it was only a nightmare. They nod, telling you to let them know if you need anything. You nod, laying back down and closing your eyes.

 

You woke up slowly, vaguely aware of the fact you were on your knees and chained to a wall. Your eyes opened only to see a familiar sight, the chains stuck under Iresa's skin. Your chin snapped up, your eyes widening in fear. "Honey, I bet you're wondering how you had a nightmare with that dream catcher in your room." She chuckles, not waiting for a reply as she summons a ball of purple flame in her hand. "Dream catchers don't work on me." You screamed as she put the fire close enough to your skin to burn you. "Tch... Screaming already?" she shook her head, turning and walking towards a table that you hadn't noticed before. She picks up a needle and thread and your eyes widen in realization of what she was about to do. You shook your head in fear, trying to back away. She giggled and stepped in front of you, grabbing your face roughly to hold you still. "This'll hurt less if you don't struggle." she had a sadistic grin on her face, and she poked the needle into the corner of your mouth. You screamed again, causing her to tug on the needle sharply. "Come on, I said no screaming!" she continued to slowly sew your mouth shut. You whimpered when she was halfway done, unable to scream. Her smile grew and she patted your head. "Don't worry, I'll find away to feed you." You felt blood dripping down your throat and you let out a gurgled whine because you had no way to spit it out. She finishes and cuts off the string, tying it to make sure your mouth stayed shut. You felt blood dripping off your chin and down your chest, staining your clothes. "See? No more screaming." she giggled, clapping her hands together once. "Now, where was I?" she bit her lip, looking around and she picked up a knife, examining it. "I suppose this'll do." You must look horrified, because she looked up at you and giggled. "I'm not going to kill you honey." her happy smile turns evil and she lifts her hair way from her other eye. It was pure black and dripping a sticky black liquid. "I'm just going to torture you until you do whatever I say." You felt tears in your eyes and you shook your head, trying to back away as she brought the knife closer to your body. You winced as she pressed the cold metal to your skin, and tried to cry out as she dragged it painfully slow across your skin. Once she had made a cut along your entire torso, she pulled the knife away and pressed it to your chest, causing your soul to jump. "Relax dear, I'm not going to kill you." she tugged it downwards sharply, stopping when the new cut met the previous one. "Hmm... I wonder if I could draw with this." You feel your tears spill over and she grins sadistically. "Don't make me sew your eyes shut too~" You whimper, unable to bear the pain. You let out a loud noise as she presses the knife into your side slowly. You actually kind of hope she kills you. She pulls it out sharply and your body twists in pain. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" You shake your head vigorously and she frowns. "Too bad." You try to say something but you can't due to your mouth being sewn shut, pain shooting through your face. "Now, this may not be as fun as messing with one of my kind since we don't feel pain or die easily.... Hmmm...." she tilted your chin up and you took the chance to bash your skulls together. She blinked, then her eyes narrowed. "Honey... Do you know what people like me are like when we're mad?" she spokes slowly and in a dead serious tone. You shook your head, fear gripping at you. She laughed evilly, her red eye starting to glow. "W r o n g a n s w e r" You saw a flash of acid purpled fire around you and then all black, the last thing you heard was Iresa laughing maniacally.

 

 

GAME OVER  
Continue? Reset?


End file.
